kinkontapfandomcom-20200214-history
Kink On Tap 44
Panel *Maymay (@maymaym) **maybemaimed.com *Emma (@helio_girl) **FollowsTheSun.com *Lee Harrington (@PassionAndSoul) **PassionAndSoul.com Topics *I.H.T. Op-Ed Contributor - Learning From Soap Operas - NYTimes.com *In The Interest of "Equality," Malawian Woman's Identity Is Erased | RHRealityCheck.org *Pakistan jails couple over gay marriage allegation - CNN.com *Op-Ed Columnist - Gay? Whatever, Dude - NYTimes.com *Missouri Moves on Adult Entertainment - XBIZ.com *Just How Bad Is Porn, Anyway? : The Thoughtful Animal Notable quotes * "Witty remark." **-- Panelist @ 00:00 External references *KinkForAll Washington DC 2 - Unconference about sexuality and life *Catherynne M. Valente *Skinny White Chick *Censorship Research Center *Our Enigma *Femina Potens Art Gallery *Our Porn, Ourselves *Anthology Call- Spirit of Desire: Personal Journeys in Sacred Kink *Anthology Call- Coming to Sir *Community-Academic Consortium For Research On Alternative Sexualities - CARAS Chat room quotes *Lee Harrington: Making the Spiritual Accessible to the those who could take it or leave it. - MargoEve @ 00:17:15 UTC *Bardic tradition travelled at the speed of horse. New bardic tradition is global. all my bards are online. - rumiboy @ 00:20:06 UTC *Hmm, a kinky soap opera.... - rumiboy @ 00:24:46 UTC *Sometimes for media at large, putting up the larger known categories is easier than the more distinct niches in the sexual culture, unfortunately. - coward33905 @ 00:38:44 UTC *Queer requires conversations- this is positive and negative for some folks. - LeeHarrington @ 00:49:33 UTC *Then again, don't all sexualities if your truly talking about your definition? - harrison53275 @ 00:50:13 UTC *How many people think straight relations are morally acceptable - aspacewithin @ 00:50:51 UTC *Wait, that can't be right. I mean some women's attitudes must have changed if young people's attitudes changed. - belovedMuse @ 00:52:57 UTC *Love the way language affects people. Rhetoric at its best. - MargoEve @ 00:53:54 UTC *And it's why messages matters. Knowing your audience is important. - MargoEve @ 00:54:31 UTC *Eric Schwarts ... "come out of the closet, oh man it's about time..." - helio_girl @ 00:56:53 UTC *Even for minorities. Studies have been done to show that having, even staged conversations between white cops and minority youth reduces racial profiling. - belovedMuse @ 00:57:58 UTC *It's all about definition and most archetypes don't stand up to personal definition. - Kalyana @ 00:58:43 UTC *Because Gender is a classification that we don't have enough terminology for. - Kalyana @ 01:03:25 UTC *Again, the majority counts... AND EVERYONE LOVES PORN, especially the church. - nixon5284 @ 01:27:28 UTC *Porn doesn't create rapists. - MargoEve @ 01:28:52 UTC *Consider what rape really is, and you will be bound to agree that religion, monotheism particularly, Judeo-Christian, sets the ground for justified rape. - nixon5284 @ 01:32:41 UTC *Hearing the word "sir" reminds me of Marcie and Peppermint Pattie from Peanuts. coward33905 @ 01:42:13 UTC Additional links *Leather Pride Night *Palimpsest by Catherynne Valente - Amazon *Screw the Roses, Send Me the Thorns: The Romance and Sexual Sorcery of Sadomasochism by Philip Miller - Amazon *Is the Malawi Couple Gay? *Malawi Couple Pardon, Released from Jail *Sex Education: An Islamic Perspective by Dr. Shahid Athar *Not Doing It : Evangelicals try to outdo popular culture’s obsession with sex. By Jon Busch *Pakistan lifts YouTube ban *The Floating World